Dabiweekend 2020
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Para ellos, la muerte parecía la única libertad. Hicieron todo lo posible para proteger al otro de las cosas horribles que trae la vida... aunque eso implique arrebatarla y lamentarse en soledad. Serie de viñetas que participan en el #Dabiweekend2020 organizada por "Página que te avisa si Dabi es un Todoroki". DabiHawks.


El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Participa en la #DabiWeekend2020 organizada por la página de Facebook **"Página que te avisa si Dabi es un Todoroki"** por el cumpleaños de Dabi, que es mañana, sin embargo, ¡es todo un fin de semana para festejarlo!

Hoy toca el Color Prompt, así que disfruten de este peculiar drabble ~

**Canonverse. DabiHawks.**

* * *

**Rojo**

_"No hay vencedores ni perdedores, sólo etapas que deben ser cumplidas. Cuando nuestro corazón comprende eso, es libre".  
_-Paulo Coelho.

Tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa. Apenas logró detener el constante movimiento en su pierna derecha y se niega a admitir que está nervioso.

—Tu ansiedad me molesta. —La voz de Tomura inundó el salón vació.

—¿Y eso a mi qué? —Contestó Dabi, deteniendo el movimiento de su cuerpo. Aprendió a lo largo de los años, que hay emociones que buscan salir desesperadamente de su cuerpo, la forma en que escapan no siempre es la más grata. Logró adaptar algunas menos destructivas como el constante movimiento en sus manos y piernas.

—El halcón llegó al nido —intervino Twice, ingresando estrepitosamente seguido de Toga.

—Dejen sus estúpidos códigos —inquirió, levantándose y lanzando el vaso vacío que tenía en la mano—. Nunca fueron graciosos o útiles.

—¡Discúlpate! —Exigió la chica al tiempo que trataba de contener el llanto de su compañero—. ¡Eres un tonto!

A raíz del descubrimiento de Hawks como doble agente, las relaciones de los miembros de la liga comenzaron a tensarse. Todos -incluso Dabi aunque lo negase- lo sabían. Lo confirmaron de diferentes formas, la más catastrófica fue para el portador de las llamas del infierno.

—Largo de aquí —ordenó, dejándose caer sin fuerzas en el banquillo que antes ocupó. El silencio reinó cuando uno a uno salió de la habitación.

—Sabes qué hacer —recordó Shigaraki antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Dabi, quien sonrió con tristeza, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lloró?

Trató de rememorar cómo terminó hundido en esa mierda. Lo sabe y se reprocha por romper la promesa que alguna vez le hizo a su madre. También reniega por los problemas con su padre, la desconfianza e inseguridad que ocultaba tras indiferencia y odio.

_Odia ser débil._

Y no solo físicamente, porque bastó un poco de afecto para doblegar un espíritu tan roto y resquebrajado como el suyo.

Diferentes tonalidades de rojo bañan el lugar cuando la puerta es abierta otra vez. Mantiene la expectativa baja, teme de sus decisiones y no desea confrontarlo. Al menos no tan pronto, quiere despedirse y darse una segunda, tercera o quinta oportunidad.

Desea que sea una mentira y que el reinicio por fin lo alcance.

Lamentablemente no es la primera vez que sus deseos luchan contra el ideal de sus acciones. Cuando tiene voluntad propia es forzado a seguir con las reglas impuestas por otros.

Lo oye, pero no escucha sus palabras.

Lo ve, pero no observa sus acciones.

E intenta hablar, prevenirlo y advertirle que huya porque lo han descubierto, pero sabe que su muerte sería peor si cae en manos del doctor.

—¿Qué sucede Dabi? —La ensoñación se rompe cuando siente una mano quemar su hombro. El oro en sus ojos parece evaluarlo—. No han dicho nada desde que entré —señaló.

_"¿Por qué?"_

Quiere gritar la pregunta, exigir una respuesta y… se queda callado porque cualquier cosa que salga de él podría ser contraproducente. Niega, aunque abre los brazos. El héroe conoce el significado de ese gesto, lo entendió junto a los despertares silenciosos.

—Si querías cariño podríamos haber quedado en un lugar menos lúgubre —murmuró, acercándose para rodearlo con su brazos, se quedan así un par de minutos hasta que escucha y suave gimoteo y comprende que fue descubierto—. Aunque seas un villano, también mereces ser amado —tuvo que relajar sus alas antes de provocar un accidente—, y aunque sea un héroe, también puedo romper las reglas.

La presión en los brazos de Dabi aumentó. Hawks sintió calor en la base de sus alas seguido a un dolor sordo en su costado. No luchó ni se resistió.

Perdió el título de héroe después de consolarlo la primera noche que despertó a su lado luego de un terror nocturno. Se volvió humano cuando lo contempló vulnerable. Terminó siendo un villano cuando siguió el plan de traicionar a la Liga que lo acogió una familia.

—Perdóname.

El palabra escapó junto al último suspiro del héroe.

Dabi se rompe otra vez.

Cinco.

Cuatro.

Tres.

Dos.

_Uno._

Y los recuerdos bañados en rojo carmesí volvieron.

Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

* * *

El contexto saldrá sobrando cuando lean los siguientes días. Acá se sostiene que la teoría de Dabi es un Todoroki y se ama el DabiHawks.


End file.
